Compatibility
by mechafone
Summary: A one-shot story featuring Rarity and oc. Taking place some time before season 1, Rarity finds that an old friend has heeded her parting words from years before, and is ready to be with her. Complications arise when a new gentleman caller comes to court, and Rarity must trust her heart to make the decision that's best for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Our story takes place exactly one and a half years before Twilight Sparkle's arrival in Ponyville.**

* * *

Spark Storm made his way through town, an certain degree of bounce to his step. Today was the day-the day he would ask her. He'd spent the last few weeks in intelligence gathering, and he'd learned a lot. The only bit of information he cared about, really, was the fact that she wasn't seeing anypony. Spark was on his way there right now to ask her to be his date for the upcoming Ponyville ball in two weeks.

Of course, he didn't intend on going without anything to give her. He made a left turn to enter the market and made a beeline for Roseluck's stall, which was filled with the most vibrant of flowers. The perky botanist waved good morning to the pegasus. "Hey there, Spark Storm! You look happy today," she told him with a suspicious smile. "Something I can help you find?"

Spark cleared his throat with just a hint of nervousness as he looked over the dozens of flowers available. "Well, uh...I'm headed over to R...uh, somewheres...and, well..."

Roseluck rolled her eyes good-naturedly. So many stallions came by her flower cart, usually for a mare. They almost always stuttered like this. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I think I've got just the thing for you." She trotted over towards him, grasping something in her mouth, a chart. She beckoned him closer and set the chart to hang on her cart and gestured towards it dramatically. "Hanakotoba. It's a practice that originated from Neippon. It tells you the meaning of certain flower types, and pretty much does the speaking for you. Trust me, whoever this mare is, go by this chart and she'll get your message."

Spark's eyes lit up. This was just what he needed! "Wow, thanks, Rose!" Spark exclaimed as Roseluck returned to her cart to let Spark take a look at his choices. "Hm...'White Chrysanthemum, truth'...No, not what I need...Ooh, cactus flower, that's pretty." He paused, reading the meaning. 'Sex and Lust'. His face turned a bright red. Interesting, but not a good idea to open up with. Spark took a moment to clear his head, then returned to reading. His eyes lit up once more as he came upon the Camellias.

"Red, 'In love', white, 'Waiting'," Spark read to himself, then stopped at yellow camellia. "'Longing'...that's perfect. Rose, I think I'll-" he said, standing up straight to address the botanist, only to find that she had a yellow camellia waiting for him with a patient smile on her face. "Oh, thank you," he told her as he reached for his coin pouch that he kept hidden in his wings. He paused when Roseluck shook her head and held out the flower for him.

"It's on me, sweety. Now you go get her!"

Spark Storm couldn't help a small blush rise in his cheeks as he took the camellia and tucked the stem under his left wing. "Thanks, Rose, I appreciate all your help. See you!" With that, he waved with his free wing and set off down the road, returning to his original line of direction. The closer he got, the more and more nervous he became. What if she didn't understand the meaning of the flower? No, of course she would. She was among the most intelligent ponies in Ponyville. Oh crap, what if she _did_ understand the meaning of the flower?

It was too late now to start freaking out, though. He drew closer, and closer, and the knot in Spark's stomach and a tightness in his throat began to make themselves known. Spark frowned at his nervousness. Since when he become such a pansy? He'd fought monsters, alicorns and sea dragons before, and_ this_ was making him scared? He shook his head to clear it as he came upon the large white building that held what he came for._ No more nervousness, Sparky. This is it. Just knock on the door, give her the flower, and oh Celestia what am I doing? _

Spark swallowed hard as he reached up and knocked on the door of the Carousel Boutique. "Coming!" Spark heard from somewhere within the dress shop. He also heard chaotic stirring inside, like the sound of several heavy things being hauled around and repositioned. Finally the door opened to a frazzled Rarity. Her mane had been pinned up in neat ribbons, she wore her red glasses, and her tail had received similar treatment as her mane. "Oh, Spark Storm, you're just in time!" she exclaimed and reached down to drag Spark Storm in by a hoof.

"Oh, uh, hello, Rarity," he mumbled with some surprise. "It's so good to see you!"

Spark's greeting went largely unheard as the unicorn pulled him into her work space. "Oh, darling, you have no idea how good it is to see you," she told him, prompting a grin on Spark's face. He loosened his grip on the flower he had for her, intending to get this part out of the way as quickly as possible. "I need you to model for me."

Spark nearly dropped the camellia as he heard these last words. "I...what?"

"Let's set your pretty flower aside for now, darling," she told him. Rarity's magic enveloped the flower and pulled it gently from Spark's grip, dumped an old flower from her table, filled it with water and set the new flower in, all without taking her eyes from the chaos that was her work station. She turned to him, her eyes a little bloodshot, probably from working for a long time. "Right now I really, truly need your help! Please model for me, please please _please_!"

Spark Storm looked down at the fashionista. She looked desperate, a little on edge, even_. Let's see here. Deny Rarity her wishes and give her the flower and go, or let her take my measurements in close quarters? The flower can wait_, Spark thought. He let out a politely aggravated sigh, tilted his eyes slightly towards the ceiling and said "Fine...I guess."

This was what Rarity was waiting for. She let out a little squeal and hopped forward to plant a kiss on Spark's cheek, completely taking from him any control of this situation he thought he had. The mare pulled him up onto her pedestal in front of her large mirrors and began taking measurements. He was barely aware of her instructions, and even less aware that he was following them.

Spark's dazed state didn't last long. It had only been about five minutes until Rarity began squeezing Spark Storm into tight uniforms. It was largely uncomfortable, at least until it came time to measure the under garments, specifically a white shirt that would present itself under the dashing tuxedo she'd just modeled on him. Now that Spark had calmed down a bit, he stood with Rarity in front of him, fussing with the front of the shirt and muttering quietly to herself.

As Spark had nothing else to do, he chanced a glance at her face. She looked hot, overworked, and maybe a little feverish. It concerned him to see her working so hard. "Geez, Rarity, how hard have you been working?" he asked and brought a hoof up to her forehead. Her skin was a little warm and feverish, and the touch made her stop what she was doing. The two ponies seemed to freeze. Both looked into each other's eyes, and as he saw Rarity's cheek flush more than they were already, he felt his burning as well.

A small sheepish smile escaped Rarity's lips, a small sign of embarrassment. But her eyes...they spoke volumes of confidence. Spark found himself getting lost in those big blue eyes, and it occurred to the pegasus that she wasn't overworking herself as she measured him - she was blushing. Spark felt a new sensation, one that pressed on his chest like a hoof. Wait, that was a hoof, and it was hers. Spark could feel his heartbeat speeding up, and he was positive Rarity could feel it where her hoof was positioned. A gentle, wordless smile of amusement played on her face as her eyes darted once to his chest, then back up to his face.

Spark tried to say something, to get past this moment and tell her what he'd come to tell her, but the words just wouldn't come, and time was running out. Finally, he just opened his mouth and blurted out, "The clouds in the sky have melted."

Rarity tilted her head slightly to the side, a gentle confusion in her eyes. His blundered statement was familiar, something she'd told him years ago. It was on the tip of her tongue when a knock sounded at the door. Rarity's eyes flew open in shock and horror as she exclaimed, "Oh, Celestia he's here! Quickly, Spark Storm, off with the clothes!" Spark was much too embarrassed by his flub to be further embarrassed by the unicorn's slip of the tongue. He helped her remove the modeling shirt, then watched as the fashionista find a place for all the clothes, put her work away, straighten up, then turn to him with a look of panic in her eyes.

Spark stared helplessly at her. She returned the look, a look of understanding passing between them. They needed to talk, they both knew this. A bright smile slowly spread across Rarity's face as she calmed down in his presence. She stepped forward, touched a hoof to his chest, and planted a gentle kiss to his cheek. "I understand, darling. If you're in town for a while, I'll find you. Now go on."

Spark sighed as he did as Rarity bade him to do. He turned and took one look at the vase holding the flower he'd gotten for her, then turned and made his way out. He opened the door to what might've been the best reason to ever hit a pony in the face. In the doorway stood an earth pony that reminded him of a grown Righteous River in every way from the rich hairstyle, to the way he carried himself, (aside from the girly pink color of his fur), but the real clincher was the pony's facial expression. He smirked up at the taller pegasus, his eyes darting up and down, immediately and undoubtedly marking Spark Storm as an unworthy commoner.

Spark Storm wasn't rich, but he preferred it this way. He worked for the Princess and her secret Fighters and received a paycheck that did more than keep some food on the table, but he'd learned so much from his teachers that he rarely had to go shopping. Keeping currency on his person was a rarity, so looking like he had little to nothing to call his own didn't worry or bother him when others flaunted their riches. It did bother him, however, when they tried to use their looks or cash to intimidate others. It didn't work with him. Spark leaned forward just a little to get in the smaller pony's face._ You've got money?_ the look in his eyes said._ Ask me if I care._

A quiet clearing of a throat brought Spark back to the present. He rolled his eyes at the earth pony before going on his merry way, feeling accomplished enough today. "Hmph," the earth pony mumbled, very much under Spark's hearing range. He turned to give the waiting fashionista a winning smile as she invited him inside. "Honestly, Miss Rarity, I don't see how you can stomach working here in such a filthy village. I feel exposed without something to cover me," he complained as Rarity closed the door behind him.

"Oh, it's not so bad, Cruising Voyage," the unicorn told him, a professional polite air in her poise and step as she lead the earth pony towards her modeling pedestal. "One is free to breathe the fresh air and feel a warm spring wind on one's coat. It's quite refreshing."

"Hmph. I don't see it. I'd much rather be covered and look dazzling...and be among others of my ilk," he said, taking particular care to put a bounce in his hindquarters as he stepped up onto the pedestal, displaying his flashy cutie mark - a yacht with bills trailing along behind it. "I must ask, have you had my orders measured yet?"

Rarity, who had been busy retrieving certain tools to begin fitting Cruising for his new cap, smiled patiently as she began to take measurements for the earth pony's head, also accounting for his poofy greyish blue pompadour. "Why of course. My personal stallion fitter was just here. He gave me the basic outline, I merely need to scale it down for you, and-"

Cruising Voyage blew a rather rude raspberry, interrupting Rarity mid-sentence. "Really? That...rough-looking pegasus with the rather distasteful blue coat and black markings? Did-did you see his wings, Miss Rarity?" he asked her, his eyes darting to hers to see if she was following along at his every word like his other faithfuls did. She was looking into his eyes, but she'd lost the patient look in them. Cruising didn't notice. "His wings were awfully bent. I'd not as soon trust such a crooked pegasus as -"

"Mister Voyage!"

Cruising Voyage stared down at Rarity. The tone in her voice was stern and angry. It was an unfamiliar sound, having never been told things like _no_ or_ quiet down_ or _shut up_. "I'll not stand here and listen to you insult one of my personal friends while I'm standing here measuring you for your clothes!"

"Oh, uh..." he stammered, unsure of what to say or even what he'd done wrong to garner the unicorn's anger. He did this to everypony, after all. A thought suddenly struck him as Rarity continued to gather her measurings for his future cap. "Did you not just call him your personal stallion fitter? Now you're calling him your personal friend. Are you sure you didn't mean your personal stallion_ filler_?"

* * *

The doors of the Boutique burst open, and Cruising Voyage found himself thrown to the ground, face first. He slid a few feet, gathering dust, as several ponies nearby couldn't help but watch. Rarity emerged after him, her fur standing on end in rage. "_There's_ some clean air and fresh earth for you to consider, mister Voyage. Seeing as you've already paid for all your clothing I shall have it delivered to your doorstep in a much cleaner state than your mouth. But I warn you, don't you ever dare think to buy from my shop again!" she yelled, not caring at all who saw, before she rushed back inside to leave the earth pony to pick himself back up.

Cruising Voyage groaned and slowly got to his hooves. This was certainly a first for him - thrown out of a shop for simply speaking his mind. Perhaps it was a bit crude, a bit insulting, but...that unicorn was so sensitive! Certainly not to hold firm under pressure. Cruising dusted himself off with a curt little 'hmph' and went on his merry way towards Town Hall, where his carriage waited to take him away from this filthy place.

* * *

"Ooh, the nerve...the unmitigated gall! Of all the most pompous, rude, perverted, nasty..." Rarity fumed, pacing back and forth in front of her mirrors, her gaze low and glaring at the floor in front of her hooves. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, and she felt a burning sensation at the top of her head. The tips of her ears felt like they were on fire! She took a quick glance at herself in the mirror just to make sure that she wasn't. There was certainly no fire, but her face was flushed and red, and not just from yelling.

A small giggle escaped from her. Then another one, and another. She turned to look at herself properly and reached up to brush a hoof through her mane and pulled it downwards. She bit her lip gently and gave herself a soft, 'I'm here, waiting', look. She imagined that perhaps while Cruising's accusation had been completely uncalled for and very, very rude, there might have been some desire for it to be true. _No. Wait_, she told herself. _Spark has only just now expressed some interest, let's not get ahead of yourself. Oh...the flower_. Only just now recalling the flower that she vaguely recognized, she searched around until she found the flower she'd taken from him and put inside a vase with fresh water.

Rarity's eyes opened wide as she gingerly grasped the camellia in her magic and brought it close. Tears of happiness joined the water dripping from the stem onto the floor. _Longing. Spark Storm longs for me, and I have longed for this day for years..._she thought as she closed her eyes and brought the flower close to her heart.

* * *

Cruising Voyage sat in his carriage as his driver pulled him towards home, to Canterlot. The rich earth pony glanced out the window, a bored gaze in his eyes. Since his birth, he'd been given nothing but the finest things in life, anything and everything and more than a growing colt could ask for. He was constantly at want for nothing. So why was he so bored?

Every now and again, something interesting would come along, something worthwhile, something that was perhaps maaaybe a little worth fighting for. Whenever this happened, it was almost always something that couldn't just be given to him. It had to be something he could put some effort into, and the more he thought about it, the more something tugged at him now, something that wanted him to stop the carriage and turn around. What was it? What was this feeling, this desire? Suddenly, it hit him, it him him as hard as the fashionista had thrown him out of her shop.

He wanted her. He wanted to steal her away from the pegasus with the bent wings. He wanted to succeed where he had failed. It would provide a challenge, something to pull him from the boredom of every day rich life. Even forcing himself to stay in that dreadful village would be something to work at. The very thought of this new challenge brought excitement to him like he'd not known in years! "Driver!" he called, the driver's actual name having never been important enough to remember. "Stop the carriage! Turn us around and get us back to Ponyville!"

Cruising's heart leapt in his throat with excitement as he felt the carriage make the turn. He returned to his earlier position, gazing out the window, but this time with wonder and excitement like a young colt on Hearth's Warming morning, thoughts of the hunt dancing in his head.

* * *

Hello, readers, and welcome to Compatibility! This story is serving as practice for me while I get my main stories up and running. You might also see some hints here and there about up and coming chapters of the current story, seeing as how Compatibility takes place six or seven years after. Stay tuned for more of this, more of SCSD and a brand new arc!


	2. To Approach A Lady

Roseluck hummed to herself happily as she made her way past the site of the old orphanage. In its place, a new school building had been erected, the very building that Cheerilee now taught at. It was both ironic and symbolic that Cheerilee's mother once ran that orphanage. School was just beginning now, and the children were all clamoring to start the day.

Today, Roseluck was making a delivery. Not five minutes ago, a young, alabaster filly on her way to school bought a white camellia and asked Roseluck to deliver it to Spark Storm's home.

Exactly five years and ten months ago today, Cheerilee discovered that her mother, two years before her death, had commissioned a home to be built for her children. Cheerilee lived well enough, so when the home was finished, she gave it away. Life in Ponyville hadn't been particularly kind to her adopted brother, Spark Storm, so the house was given to him, even with Ponyville's blessing.

As Spark Storm wasn't a constant occupant of the house, Cheerilee came to the house once a week to make sure that the house didn't gather dust. Spark cleaned up after himself, of course, and it wasn't a big house, anyway, especially after the modifications the pegasus had made to the place.

Roseluck opened the charming wooden gateway to step on the property, a gorgeous, small lot that held a house just big enough for two. The lawn was kept short and watered at least twice a week. The house itself was unimaginably plain for such an extraordinary pegasus. It was a brown and tan brick home with a fireplace, a two-story home that might've measured about fifty feet on all sides, a perfect square.

The house had a covered porch, which was made from birch and cherry stained. Above the door's right corner hung a little silver bell that held the door's key. It was a special bell made from a special magnetic metal, and only a brief electric shock could loosen the key, which was constantly magnetized and held within the confines of the bell.

Roseluck smiled appreciatively at the set up that Spark had been given, and was about to knock when she noticed an entire column of kudzu ran up from a portion of the wall and down onto the grass. She was sure it hadn't been there three days ago, and while the earth pony mare knew for a fact that kudzu didn't grow that fast, she supposed it could've been decorative, maybe...

Whatever. She raised a hoof to knock, until she heard a rustle of greenery. She glanced at the greenery beside the porch suspiciously. _Plastic plants don't sound like that when it moves. Most plants don't move, either_, she told herself. Suddenly she felt a tap on her left shoulder. She gasped quietly and turned to the left. Nothing. The earth pony felt a pinch on her backside. She let out a sharp shriek of indignation, dropping the camellia as she turned around. Again, nothing.

Roseluck turned to grab the fallen flower, but it was gone. As was the kudzu. Gone in an instant.

The earth pony had had enough. While she didn't know the whole story, she was one of the few ponies in town that knew a thing or two about the strange company that Spark let stay in his house when he wasn't home. Something about forest spirits or living trees or something of the like. Had she just met one? Feeling just slightly violated, Roseluck backed away from the no-longer perfectly safe and cozy burg and took off running until she was safely behind the gate.

From inside a hidden gated door located just over the area where the kudzu had disappeared, a pair of eyes watched the earth pony walking away from the house. A small smirk played over the eyes, which then brought their attention down to the white camellia clutched in a leafy vine. "Interesting," the creature mused with a soft, mature feminine voice. She turned easily inside the 2x2 vent. Having no bones made it easy for a nymph to maneuver inside small spaces.

She followed the vent that was built into the ceiling and made a beeline for the adjoining room on the second floor. Interesting thing about this "second floor" was that there was no ceiling separating the ground floor and the loft that had been created for Spark Storm's main room. It was a brick room that had been created just for him. There were no stairs. A single stone perch had been positioned just above the exiting door. One jump was all it took to make it up, then another jump across from there to land in the closed off room, available only through a single 4x4 square hole.

For the nymphs Ampelus and Orea, however, the vents were easier, which were also hidden, and had direct access to Spark's room. The older nymph, Ampelus, quietly pulled away the hidden grating leading straight down into Spark Storm's room and dropped to her soft hooves, never once making a sound. The pegasi's room was plain, but filled with furniture to entertain. Besides the full-sized bed, five large bean-bag chairs were set up around the room, as well as a desk, a mini fridge, photos of his loved ones and family, and a single window, double-paned for those cold winter nights.

Spark Storm himself was still in bed, covered with his usual quilt. Ampelus loved being the one to get the pegasus up in the morning. She adjusted the white camellia (completely unblemished despite traveling through the vents) into one of the many vines that decorated her body and slowly approached and climbed over the bed until she stood over Spark Storm, then slowly dragged the flower petal-first along Spark's cheek. "Wakey-wakey, sweetheart, you've got mail."

Spark sighed gently, a smile spreading over his face at the gentle touch. Sensing something was a little off, he opened his eyes to see Ampelus grinning at him, the flower now horizontally held in her mouth. She leaned forward and closed her eyes, only to find his hoof on her lips and an annoyed look in his eyes that turned into a yawn.

This was par for the course; ever since Ampelus met Spark Storm when he was younger, the nymph had either been trying to kill him or sleep with him. Certain events had lead up to mutual respect between them, and the killing attempts stopped. The flirting and sexual advances did not.

Spark let out another yawn and sat up sleepily. On the nights he was out in the valley and sleeping in the wild, he was alert and ready for anything. But when he came home and slept in his bed, it took him a long time to awaken fully, sometimes he'd even need coffee. "Wha..." he began, yawning again. "What's this?"

Ampelus pouted and spat the camellia down into Spark's lap. "You're replacing me, aren't you?"

Spark stared down at the flower in an absolute blank daze. "...What?"

The nymph sighed dramatically and stepped away from Spark's bed to stare out the window a few feet away. "I suppose it's all right, if it's from the white unicorn who likes to dress up. She's tough, and I can respect that."

Spark seemed to snap out of his daze at this. He glanced down at the white camellia, and he felt his heart jump in his throat. "White...white camellia? Ok, I know this, think think..." he muttered as he grasped the flower in his hoof and brought it closer to his face. He knew this, he'd been looking at the camellias just the day before. _Yellow, longing. Red, in love. What was white? Patient? Waiting...? Waiting. She's waiting for me. _

Spark's face took on another dazed look, but this one with a dreamy, lost look in his eyes. Already annoyed with the situation as it was, Ampelus sauntered back over to Spark and tapped him not so gently on his head. "What?" he snapped at her, torn from his thoughts. The nymph frowned and reached down to take the camellia from him, which he reached for. She stretched out a vine over her head with the flower resting in her grasp.

"You're replacing me," she repeated, a playful smirk pulling at the corners of her lips.

Spark stopped reaching for the flower and sat up in bed patiently. "That doesn't make sense. 'Replaced' isn't even a good word to use. 'Replaced' infers that you were 'there' in the first place, which you weren't."

"Oh, listen to you getting all technical! Since when did big strong Sparky get smart?" Ampelus teased, dangling the flower over Spark's head.

Spark Storm shrugged and glanced up at the item teasingly placed just within his reach. "I have a school teacher for a sister, I was bound to learn something."

This prompted Ampelus to giggle, something she hadn't done in a long time. She sighed, rolled her eyes and let Spark take the flower from her, then turned and went to make herself comfortable on one of the bean bags in the room. "Well, your maiden awaits. Might as well go and make_ her_ dreams come true."

Spark rolled his eyes as he slipped the flower behind his left ear. After patting Ampelus consolingly on the head, he made his way to the hole in the wall that was his door. He jumped across the gap to the perch over his door, then spread his wings to glide down underneath his room to step into the kitchen. He found a tall glass, filled it with water, then laid the flower to rest inside the filled glass.

The flower taken care of, Spark made his way out of his home and closed the door behind him. As he made his way to the street, he chanced a glance behind him to see if Ampelus was staring at him like she usually did whenever he left. She wasn't, which prompted a light chuckle from him. _She's really broken up about this. She'll get over it,_ he told himself with a shrug as he headed down the street in the breezy morning air.

Halfway to Rarity's, Spark decided to take a small detour to thank Roseluck for her delivery. As he made his way towards her cart, he saw a small gathering. He spotted the botanist he was looking for, she was talking animatedly with one of their childhood friends Felicity Rose, another earth pony mare who had a penchant for gardening, but her job usually had her in Canterlot. She was one of the few ponies in town who knew all about the nymphs, as Orea often visited her and kept her company.

Felicity Rose was a beautiful mare. Her coat consisted of a dark green, though it was split halfway in various parts of her body. These areas were a lighter green. Her mane was thick and bushy, and two-toned with different shades of brown, as were her eyes. Her cutie mark was a pair of scissors with the blades open to a rose and its stem. Her tail was tastefully decorated with a single red band near the end of her tail, which was long and as bushy as her mane.

As Spark approached, the conversation hushed. Roseluck turned her head away from Spark Storm in a huff. Felicity Rose managed a very, very subdued chuckle before turning to Spark. "Spark, you should really think about getting yourself a mailbox, or a doorbell. Poor Roseluck met Ampelus today."

Spark Storm paled. He hadn't even thought about how Ampelus had come by the camellia. Now that he thought about it, he didn't have a mailbox, or a doorbell. He just wasn't home enough to warrant those kinds of things. Cheerilee usually took care of it, and he hardly ever got mail when he was home. "Oh, geez, I...I can't even...Roseluck, I'm sorry!"

Roseluck glanced at Spark, a light blush on her face as she recalled what had been done to her. "Hmph. That's the last time I ever deliver to your home!"

Spark winced slightly at her tone. He'd have to make it up to her somehow, but later. He had places to be. "I'm really, really sorry, Roseluck. But I really have to thank you for getting the flower to me. I really do appreciate it."

Roseluck managed a small smile, then threw Spark a playful glare. "Well, I guess it's all right...You'd better get going, Spark Storm. You know what that flower meant, don't you?"

"Uh...yeah," Spark replied with the faintest trace of an embarrassed blush on his face. He waved to the two mares, then took off at a brisk trot towards the Carousel Boutique.

Spark's stomach was all a-flutter as he approached Rarity's boutique. This was definitely different than the day before. He no longer had to worry about getting his intent across - now he had to keep it up. Spark paused for a moment just outside Rarity's door. What if she was waiting for more than just a visit?_ No, not like that, you pervert, like a date. Oh Celestia, I'm not ready for this. _

Spark sighed and shook his head to remove the thoughts from his head that threatened to impede him, the taking-Rarity-around-town-thoughts, and the other ones, too.

_Ok, Spark Storm, think! You're not going to just go inside and make out with her, you need a plan! The ball is in two weeks, you can't just tell her you want to take her and then leave, she'll be expecting more. Stuff...think of some stuff to do. Compliment her, check her out - slow down, idiot!_

Spark sighed and brought a hoof to his face. This was turning out to be much more complicated than he thought it would be. He frowned and lowered his head until it was pressed against the door_. Craaap. I am so lost. I think I'm in, but now what do I do? I've been on dates before, but this is Rarity...this is completely unfamiliar territory._

He took one last deep breath, then knocked on the door quietly. He was so nervous, that he stood there for the next two minutes wondering if she was home until he came to the realization he'd knocked too quietly. Steeling his nerves, he knocked once again, this time louder. "It's open!" came the fashionista's voice. Spark swallowed hard, then opened the door slowly and stepped inside, closing it behind him.

Rarity was quietly humming to herself as she put the finishing touches on a green dress. She glanced sideways at Spark, an amused glint in her eyes. Spark narrowed his eyes at her as he approached casually. "What? What's that look for?"

Rarity kept on a collected smile as she ever so slightly inclined her head behind him. He could very easily make out the front door out of the window. She was watching his inner turmoil the whole time. Spark felt himself redden with embarrassment. "Really, Spark. You can face hordes of beasts and monsters and Celestia knows what else with great heroics," she paused, then delicately closed the distance between them until their noses were practically touching. "...yet the idea of approaching a lady fills you with butterflies?"

_Think fast, Spark. She's teasing you, tease her back, say something witty...something romantic, maybe,_ he thought, even as he could feel the blush from the unicorn's teasing making his ears hot. "...Only when it's you, Rarity."

This caught Rarity off-guard, and it was her turn to try to hide the blush rising up her face. Since when did Spark Storm get so cheesy? Cheesy, yet...this was Spark Storm. It fit, and it made her feel warm and happy to have him talk to her that way.

Spark tried not to grin at his victory. It came anyway, and for some reason a laugh bubbled out of his throat. Rarity glared at him playfully, but an instant later she joined in. The pair's laughter and jolly giggles filled the air of the boutique for at least a full minute. Finally, the two calmed down, and Rarity rested her eyes somewhat expectantly on Spark's.

Spark stared back down at her until he realized that he didn't want this to turn into something like an awkward teen moment. Besides, he knew what he wanted to say: "Rarity, um...I've got a few things to tell you, and...I don't think I could get it all out in one go. Honestly, I feel a little overwhelmed. It's a little hard to think standing so close to you."

Rarity blushed at Spark's romantic gushing. She was rather enjoying the attention, and although she could tell that Spark was already fuzzy-headed, she looked forward to getting him much, much more so. She leaned forward and touched their muzzles together, a touch that lasted less than a second. "Well. I think we could both use some fresh air, what say we _errer _about the town? I'm sure a walk could do us both some good."

Spark's heart skipped a beat at the touch. Though it was the briefest of touches he'd ever shared with her, it still sent shivers down his spine, the same way her hoof on his chest had done for him the day before. "I think I'd like the idea of getting some fresh air," He told her with a sheepish grin, starting to feel a little warm.

Rarity suddenly took on an excited look. "Oh! Parading me around at your side, I think this occasion calls for a hat." Rarity hopped once then turned right around and headed upstairs to her room.

"A hat?" Spark questioned, a slight panic starting to rise in his chest. If she was putting on an item of clothing, then this walk and talk thing might turn into a date. Was he ready for a date? He just wanted to talk!

"A hat," she called, excitement in her voice. "I shall just be a moment!"

Spark watched her disappear to the second floor, then sat down and stared at the ground apprehensively. This was definitely turning into a date. He was not ready for a date. He hadn't been ready for any of this, really. After all, this was Rarity. One did not simply drop by and casually ask Rarity to a ball, you needed to have a plan to go with it. There was more than simply hanging out with her, you had to be smart. Spark Storm was smart, but it usually depended on the situation. He'd done all right with mares in the past, but again, this was Rarity.

Spark was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Rarity stepping delicately down the stairs. It was the large, round shadow on the floor that did it. He looked up to see a dazzling sight: Rarity had found herself a bright, white sun hat that had a simple, sky blue ribbon that was tied up in a bow around the top. It was so typical, so Rarity and so..."Beautiful."

Rarity beamed at the compliment. "Oh, I do like this hat, I think the ribbon-"

"No," Spark interrupted gently, a very serious look in his eyes. He reached with a hoof to lightly tip the hat up to get a better look at her eyes. "_You're_ beautiful."

Rarity stared up at the pegasus, a little taken aback by his forward remark. She usually preferred the subtle flirting, but this? She could really learn to like it. "Th...thank you, Spark Storm," she said, her tone gentle so as not to to upset the mood. "Shall we?" She smiled patiently as she headed for the door. He followed at her side, and as they stepped out into the bright sunshine of the day, headed for wherever, Rarity leaned against Spark's side. A wing gently and slowly stretched out to cover her back, and the two strode off to have their talk, both blissfully unaware of the carriage that had parked across the grounds at Town Hall.


End file.
